A College Life
by Inufan08
Summary: This story is taking place in Kagome’s time period. Kagome attends one of the finest schools for the arts. She meets come crazy friends and has some good times. MS and KI pairing.
1. Graduating HS

Author's Talk: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, just the stories that I create. (I edited this chapter in hopes of making it easier to read, let me know if it helps!)

New note: So it's pretty interesting to go back and read your stories years later. I tweaked this chapter a little better, so hopefully you enjoy the tweaks! I'll be doing this for the other chapters throughout the day today!

A College Life

Kagome Hirgashi was just like any other high school student until…..

While looking around the current room that Kagome is in, you see all kinds of different people crying, laughing, taking pictures, and being noisy. 'I can't believe it's finally over.' This is what Kagome was thinking while walking to the back of the room to greet her high school band director.

After picking her flute off of the chair. she takes a seat in the front row of her high school band. Kagome looks around while sitting, waiting for her fellow graduates that were in band to come and join.

Her best friend, Sango, arrives and sits two rows behind the first, picking up her trumpet before she sits down. Smiling at each other with tears in their eyes, both thinking that this may be the last time that they will see each other; not sure what their future plans will hold. The conductor, Mr. Farmer, picks up his conductor's stick and makes eye contact with all the people in the band. As the conductor gives the first downbeat, the band begins to play a song that was composed by both Kagome and Sango featuring a flute, trumpet, and tuba trio. The song begins soft with the low woodwinds, as the tempo gets faster and faster, more instruments are adding right before everything gets silent. With the new downbeat from the conductor the tuba player in the band begins to play the melody with the rest of the band in the background playing the harmony, before you know it Kagome's flute and Sango's trumpet are now added to the tuba's melody to create a great trio each playing a different part of the melody simultaneously together.

After the trio had their turn to shine, the rest of the band begins to come in and taking its turn to shine between the different dynamic sections of the band creating a penultimate feel. As the band comes to the last harmonious chord of the piece, the conductor cuts the band off, letting the last chord ring throughout the room well after the conductor initiated the end of the song. Kagome begins to cry, along with the other many other people. Kagome and the rest of her graduating class in band take their spots back into the seats of their graduating class awaiting the end of the graduation ceremony.

Finally able to throw their hats into the air, the band begins playing the "Fanfare Recessional" a few minutes pass and the students pick up their caps. All the graduates march outside of the building awaiting their family to find them or vice versa. "Kagome! I can't believe that was our last song to play with Mr. Farmer!" Sango breaks down crying.

"Now Sango, it will be ok. I am sure we will be able to play our instruments in the future." She pats Sango's back as she cries on Kagome's shoulder. "Who knows what the future will hold!"

Sango manages to bring her crying down to a soft sniffle before Kagome's mother, brother, and grandpa walks out of the building. "Kagome I've got a surprise for you! I heard from Music University today while you were out with your friends! You got a full scholarship if you choose to go there!"


	2. Graduation End

Author's word: Again I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha, unless you count the random pictures that I have of him. Oh, and the only thing that I REALLY own are these stories I am writing...sadly…do not own Inuyasha...nothing...nada..nunca...

New note: Hehe, I had to edit this lot and I probably still missed a lot of things. Seeing the midnight showing of _Harry Potter_ will do that to me! Woo for lack of sleep!

A College Life: Chapter 2

Sango just stares at Kagome with her mouth slightly hanging open from the news. "Kagome! You didn't tell me that you were thinking about going there! I applied there a long time ago, but was afraid to say anything about it because I wasn't sure that I was going tobe accepted!"

Kagome starts to jump up and down while practically tackling Sango. Kagome gives a wide smile.

"Wont it be awesome if you get a scholarship too! We could be ROOMIES! Think about all the fun times we can have! You will definitely be accepted I know it!" The girls start giggling as they think of all the possibilities; looking over they see Sango's adoptive parents zigzagging through the people. Finally reaching Sango, they both embrace her in a big hug.

"Sango, I am so proud of you! You made it through the most dramatic part of your life!" (A/N: Man was I wrong heh.) Sango's mother gets a twinkle in her eye. "If only you were 21, then we could really celebrate!" Sango strangely looks at her mother and smiles.

"Thanks you guys!" She hugs her adoptive parents. "I don't know what I would have done without you guys! Thanks for your support!" After Sango thanked her parents, Kagome's parents began to talk, leaving the two graduates to find more people to say their good-bye's to.

Sango and Kagome walk back into the building to retrieve their instruments, and they spot their band director.

"Mr. Farmer! Thank you so much for everything you have taught me!" Sango nods her head in agreement as she practically tackles Mr. Farmer giving him a big bear hug. Kagome emits an evil laugh as she finds her camera hiding in her sleeve whips it out and takes a picture of Mr. Farmer being tackled by Sango. 'I shall put this on her desktop, she will be confused! Muhhaha.' She secretly places the camera back into her giant gown's sleeve. Kagome walks up to her teacher and her best friend to stare at Mr. Farmer. "I shall give you our e-mail addresses, you shall give us your home address and number."

Shaking his head and smiling, he pulls out a pen and sheet of paper to write down his information while Sango and Kagome do the same. Sango begins to crackup, "I hope you know you just signed your death wish, you gave Kagome your address!" Kagome just laughs at what her friend said and tries to muster a very psychotic look while pointing an accusing finger at the band director, "I know where you live!"

The teacher just shakes his head. "Well ladies I enjoyed your playing, I must be off to the band bus, and get the kids back to school…I have a sneaking suspicion that one of them may be trying to get the bus driver go through a fast food drive through. I will keep in touch!" Giving a peace sign with his fingers, he takes his leave. The two girls leave the building in attempts to retrieve their parents.

"Hey Kagome, maybe we can celebrate you getting accepted into Music University, we should have a sleep over!" Kagome laughs. "Yeah I agree, we should have it at my house! My mom is probably planning something to do with your mom anyways." With a goal set in their minds, they continue their search for their parents.


	3. Some Fun and CANDY!

Authors chit chat: Once again, I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha except for these stories. "Oh, spirits of the

sky, stop the snow from falling!" "" from inuyasha movie lol, it is snowing like no other here! Well Ja ne!

Chapter 3: A College Life

"Hey mom!" Kagome and Sango run over to their mothers and practically got down on their hands and knees. Before

Kagome could even open her mouth and ask her mom if Sango could spend the night her mom holds out her hand to stop her

from talking. "Yes Kagome, Sango is welcomed over anytime plus we all need to celebrate! It's not every day that our little

girls graduate from high school!" The two girls begin to jump up and down thinking of possibilities to do while they stay up all

night. "On one condition that is, you guys have to go to sleep at some point during the night and don't keep everyone up in the

shrine. You have to remember that there are other people living there too Kagome." Sango looks at Kagome's mother.

"Thank you Mrs. H for letting me stay over and everything! I shall attempt to make breakfast for everyone!" Everyone in their

little group gave a big sweet drop and nudged Kagome to say something, Kagome lets out a nervous laugh. "Now don't even

think about making breakfast! You are our guest we will prepare breakfast for you!" Everyone lets out a sigh and gives a

'thank god' look to Kagome. Sango though seems clueless of the exchange, but frowns. "Aw man, last time I cooked you

guys you thought it was really good! Though I kept on telling you that I didn't think that the eggs were supposed to turn out a

black colored…I even think there was something purple in it too, but I thought it tasted ok!" One of Kagome's eye twitched,

as she remembers trying to force herself to eat the colorful eggs. "Well Sango, I will make WAFFLES for you!" Kagome lets

a smile spread across her face and watches Sango beam and nod. "It's settled then! EVERYONE! Meet at the shrine, I shall

buy snacks with lots of sugar mahaah!" Kagome just gives her mom a strange look, but decides not to bother her mother's

happiness. "You know Mrs. H., I think I will go back home and come to visit everyone in the morning. I need sleep tonight,

all this excitement has tired me out!" Exclaimed Sango's mother, her other adoptive parent just nodding in agreement. "Well

girls we will see you in the morning! Oh and Sango I will bring over some of your stuff that you may need, I already know you

will ask me again to spend the night the next day." Sango's mother just winks at her mother as if they were up to something.

Sango's parents then take there leave. "Well girls, lets drop off the rest of the family and get some food for our little party!"

At the Family Shrine-

The girls enter through the front door carrying tons of bags, they proceed to set them in the kitchen. "So Sango, what should

we do first? Should we watch some of those movies we bought, or should we munch on some off the several bags of food

that we got, or should we just talk about random stuff, eat and then watch movies? OR…" Kagome was interrupted as her

mother walks into the kitchen with more bags. After their stomachs figured out what they were going to do, Kagome grabs a

bag with nothing but candy in it. "Hey! Don't eat that candy yet! I have to make dinner for everyone!" Mrs. H just grins from

ear to ear, as she gets the response she thought she was going to receive from the teens, groans and grumbles. That is until

Sango had an idea, "I will help you with dinner! I found some new recipes! You will like them, although there are no eggs!"

Mrs. H sweet drops and points them to the family room. "You guys talked me into letting you have just a few snacks, but

don't spoil your appetite, while your waiting for the food to be done you two can go and figure out which movies you want to

watch first." They both nod, grabbing the bag with all the sweats in it. "I say we open those mint things, or maybe a couple of

those 'Carmello's' that we bought, or maybe some tootsie-rolls, or maybe some of those Air Heads, or maybe some

Combo's, or that weird M&M candy bar...hmm, hmm, I can't decide." Kagome throws her arms up in exasperation. "How

about we have some of those mint things Kagome? I really like those! Oh, we forgot to grab the movies that we bought, I will

go get them!" About 5 minutes later Sango comes walking out of the kitchen. "Hey I figured out were our suckers went, one

fell on the ground and the other I found Buyo carrying, dragging away to who knows were!" Kagome just laughs, "Well

Sango it is a good thing that you found our suckers, at least now we know what to munch on!" She looks through all the

movies, "I say we just pick one at random because I haven't seen any of these movies lately.' Sango just nods, right before

they settled on a movie Kagome's mother announced that the food was done. "FOOD!" Both of them scrambled to the

kitchen to try and get first dibs. As they entered the kitchen they saw Sota all ready digging into the food, "Hey Sota when did

you even come into the kitchen? That's no fair! Save some for us! NOT THE ODEN!" Kagome dives after the Oden,

successfully knocking her brother out of the way, but in the process she ends up falling at the other side of the table. Mrs. H

lets out a sigh, "Kagome get up, and you two apologize to each other!" She points her fingers at Kagome and her brother.

After they apologized, in fear of their mother, everyone sat around the table eating and talking. Talking about random things

and about how college might be when they end up going. After they were done eating Kagome's little bro went upstairs to go

to sleep and the two best friends, and mother, proceeded to the family room to watch some movies.


	4. Next Day

Author's talk: Hey! Sorry, midterms and stuff. Here is the next chapter! The more reviews the faster I will be inspired to put up another chapter!hint hint I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha, just my weird stories and names I make up. REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 4: A College Life

The next day, Sango's mom showed up like she promised, to bring some things, though she woke everyone up in the morning

from the long night of movie night. 'Why can't the girls get the front door..' Mrs. H grumbles but then gets up and goes

downstairs and opens the door. She squints at the light that is assaulting her eyes and Sango's mother just laughs at the sight

that greets her. "Hey! Sorry if I woke you up so early but I had some really good news for Sango and Kagome!" Mrs. H lets

her in and starts to make coffee. By the time the 2 girls were down. The coffee was done and ready to be handed out. "Mom

why in the world did you have to come so early? When you said you were going to come in the morning, I didn't think that it

would be at the 'break of dawn'." Sango's mom just shakes her head. "You're over exaggerating, it is almost 1 pm! So

Hah… I was planning on coming later knowing how you guys stay up practically all night but I had news that couldn't wait

any longer! I herd from Music University Sango! You got accepted just like Kagome!" The girls scream at the top of their

lungs causing something to fall outside, at the thump they look outside to see what it was. "Buyo! What happened? Are you

ok?" Buyo just gives her an irritated stare and climbs into the sacred tree, trying to fall asleep again. "I know you two are

excited and all girls, but please refrain from screaming really loud as there was some people still asleep. Even the poor cat you

woke up, it's amazing that your brother and grandpa hasn't woken up yet." The girls nod their apology, but instead of

screaming they jump up in down to show their excitement. "Hey Kagome! We are going to have so much fun being roomies!"

They start to laugh again but was interrupted by Sango's mom. "Hey girls, why don't we celebrate by going out to eat. I

know we don't go out much, but I think this calls for a celebration!" They all nod and try to get the sleep out of their eyes,

getting rid of all their yawns before the girls and mother went upstairs to change to get ready for the celebration. About a half

an hour later everyone was ready to go except for grandpa and Sota. "Ah don't worry guys, I will bring back some food for

dad and Sota. Now lets go!" They all smile and practically run outside. After fighting over who was going to drive, they

decided to take two cars, so after they all eat the two girls could spend some time together and so the two mothers could

spend sometime together.

On The Road-

Hey Kagome! This is so exciting! I haven't even visited the campus of Music University yet, but from the descriptions I

always hear it must be beautiful!" Kagome nods and agrees with Sango. "Hey you know what would be fun Sango?" She

looks over to see if she was listening. "Kagome watch the road!" Kagome looks back at the road and says her apologies.

"Well I think it would be a lot of fun to see if we can get some money! I could play the flute, you can play the trumpet! Then

we sit outside of the restaurant and try to get money! I always wanted to try and play on the streets but never talked myself

into it." Sango laughs as she agreed with Kagome about having those thoughts but never trying it before. "You know what

would be cool is if we played a duet! We should do this sometime.." Kagome nods and before they knew it they were at the

new restaurant called McFarmer's Grill. They both look strangely at the name and immediately thought of their old band

director, they both broke out in laughter. "I just had this awesome idea! I say we take Mr. Farmer out to eat if you know

what I'm getting at!" Kagome gives off an evil laugh after she says that and Sango nods her head in turn laughing. "I wonder

how my mom knew about this place anyways? Maybe she drove by it one day or something, because I have never seen this

place." Kagome nods and they both get out, following their mothers into the restaurant. As soon as they all sat down, they

looked at the menu and they all try to figure out what they want to eat. A guy came to the table that had a nice name tag with

the name Inuyasha on it. "Hello ladies! What can I get you?" He whips out his writing pad and awesome pen. "Well, uh we

are still trying to decide, is it ok if we order drinks right now?" Inuyasha nodded and smiled at everyone typing his cowboy

hat. "Sure thing ladies, my name is Inuyasha and I will be your waiter for most of the time!" They all nod and name of their

drinks. "Ok, so that's 2 iced teas for the ladies, and 2 Mt. Dews for the younger ladies!" They all nod and he leaves saying he

will be right back. "You know this is a really nice place!" Kagome looks at all the decorations on the wall, but then looks at

her menu to try and figure out what to get. "Hmm I think I am going to get the Texas Style Steake, well done, how about you

Kagome?" Kagome looks through the menu and couldn't decide. "You know what Sango I think I will get the same thing

because all this looks too good!" The waiter come back with the drinks and asks if everyone was ready to order. "Well uh,

we are ready, but we don't know about our moms, they never can decide on anything!" Sango laughs at what Kagome said,

as did Inuyasha, "Well I shall return!" Inuyasha walks off humming some song that Kagome didn't recognize. Inuyasha comes

back, "Hey guess what I snagged for you guys! On the house, here is an appetizer tray with some random food that you

might laugh." Noises could be herd from where he came from, a man could also be heard saying "Hey who took my order?

Man now I will have to make another one… I shall get you Inuyasha!" The girls giggle and Inuyasha gives a nervous laugh.

"Ah, don't pay attention to Miroku, he likes cooking food anyways!" The moms finally declared that they were ready to

order and Inuyasha names off what they ordered, with that he departs to 'make the food'.

With Inuyasha-

Hey Miroku! A young lady that I'm serving said that she would go out with you if you made them this order!" He waves the

order slip in the air and grins as Miroku accepts it. "Fine Inuyasha, but you better not be pulling my leg again! I will go over

and help you deliver the food when it's ready." Inuyasha nods and goes to get some drinks for the said table they were talking

about. 'Man it's a good thing we aren't too busy today! On my last day of work! WOOO, before I go to college….even

though that's about a month away, but hey I need to be ready!' As he refills the drinks one of the girls catches his attention.

Inuyasha almost spilled his drinks. "Ah! Sorry! Almost lost my balance there! Here are some more drinks for you girls!" He

sets the drinks on the table. "Your food will be done soon!" Inuyasha leaves and goes back to Miroku. "Say Miroku, I call

the girl sitting on the inside of the both, you can have.. ...I mean the one on the outside agreed to meet you and stuff." Miroku

gives Inuyasha a weird look and takes his concentration off of the food. "Since when did you start looking for girls?

Considering how bad your last date went, you even said it yourself, that you hate women and would never go out with them

ever again." Miroku gives his friend a lecherous smile and Inuyasha frowns and looks away. "I don't know what you are

talking about Miroku, but there is just something about that girl that catches my attention…" Miroku just laughs and

announces to him that the food was ready, he sets the food on the trays and nudges Inuyasha's arm. "Come on Inuyasha, I

think you have a good chance, maybe after we are done working we can do something with them." Inuyasha nods and takes

one of the trays, as Miroku takes the other tray. "Special delivery!" Miroku holds up a steak. "Now which one of you lovely

ladies got the steak?" He grins as both of the young girls raise their hands and gives it to the one sitting on the outside of the

both. "And what might your name be?" Sango looks at the man and smiles, telling him her name. "I'm Sango, and this is

Kagome and those people over there are our moms!" Inuyasha hands Kagome her steak and one of the mothers her chicken

salad with ranch dressing. Miroku hands the other mother a blt salad with ranch dressing. "Enjoy!" They walk off and discuss

about how they are going to ask out the girls. "I think we better wait until they are all done and ask the girls to uhh…. help us

with something and stuff, while their mom wait for them outside or something!" They both nod at what they both came up with

and awaited for the girls to be done with their food that Miroku had prepared.


	5. After the good eats

Author's talk: GUESS WHAT SOMEONE GAVE ME A REVIEW SO I AM UPDATING! I would like to thank ranchan23 and so should you! I refuse to write another chapter until someone reviews for this chapter! Or if someone just reviews in general! Hope you like this chapter! I don't own Inuyasha, they only thing I do own are these stories that I make up. Well here ya go!

Chapter 5: A College Life

"That was great mom! Don't forget to leave a good tip for the waiter!" Kagome smiles and her mom laughs. "You know

Kagome, we don't have to give him a tip just because you think he looks hot and stuff." Kagome blushes and gives her mom

a 'whatever' look. "Hey Kagome, I think that Inuyasha likes you! Did you see the way he looked at her guys?" Kagome

blushes even more and then grins. "Hey uh Sango, what about the other guy that helped carry out the food? I think he had an

eye out for you!" Sango blushes and their moms node. As soon as they decided they should go they all got up, leaving a ten

dollar tip. "Hey mom? Why don't Sango and me meet up with you back at home, we were thinking about going shopping and

stuff…if that was ok with you that is." Her mom smiles, "Ok Kagome, you girls have fun! Drive safely!" They head out the

door, followed closely by the girls. "Hey ladies! I hope you enjoyed your meal!" Inuyasha walks out from a back door with a

red bandana on his head, his hair falling out and reaching past his shoulders. He also had a red shirt that had black letterings

saying "Do I look like I care" along with some blue jeans. After Inuyasha emerged from the back his friend Miroku followed

soon after. He had his left ear pierced with some blue jeans and a dark blue shirt that said "Ladies Man" on the front. The

two girls looked them over and blushed when they saw them coming their way. "Hello ladies! How are you girls doing? Want

to hang out or just talk? We just got off work and this is our last day to work! We want to celebrate!" The girls think it over,

but was Interrupted by Inuyasha before they could respond, "Hey I have an idea! Why don't we go to the movies or

something! Or just hang around somewhere and junk." The girls think this idea over, thinking if it was that great of an idea to

just go out with guys they just meet. Hesitantly they answer a sure. "We don't have anything planned and Kagome needs to

get out more!" Sango nudges Kagome in the side. "Oh uh right, sure I guess…" She scratches her elbow and looks a little

nervous. Inuyasha locks arms with her and leads her outside, followed by Sango and Miroku. "Why don't we car pool over

to the movies, what kind of movies do you like?" Kagome looks at Inuyasha and thinks it over. "Well I will watch almost

anything, what do you like to watch?" 'Hmm, I wonder what kind of movie they would like. Some kind of sappy movie… or

something like…"The Grudge" or something.' Inuyasha snaps his fingers. "All right! How about we see "The Grudge? I'm not

sure what time it shows but we can always go and look." Everyone agrees and with much fighting Miroku finally talked

Inuyasha into letting him drive. They all pile into his black Toyota Carolla and Inuyasha refuses to sit in the front with his best

friend driving. "You!" He points at Sango. "You can have front seat!" Inuyasha dives for the back and fiddles with his seat

belt and clutches the handle in the back seat. Kagome raises her eyebrows and sits next to Inuyasha while Miroku got in the

drivers seat and began to laugh. As soon as everyone was ready he started the engine. "Ok guys! It's been awhile since I

drove last…because uh…a…bird ran into my windshield and I hit a tree…and had to go to this class about driving…I also

had to replace the stupid tree can you believe that?" Sango gives off a nervous laugh and Kagome gets closer to Inuyasha,

grabbing the same handle in the back. "Ah, you are the smart one, I tell you I don't even know why I agreed to let Miroku

drive!" Kagome nods and they both take a noticeable gulp as Miroku began to reeve up the engine and he pushes the shit into

drive AND they take off out of the driveway, just breaking 6 mph. Inuyasha feels him go really slow and starts to get worried,

he then forces himself to let go of the handle. "Uh, not that I mind this sudden change Miroku, but why are we still alive and

not breaking 80mph in the parking lot?" Miroku laughs and turns to look at Inuyasha. "Well I might scare these lovely ladies

away! What fun would that be?" Inuyasha's left eye twitches and lays back in the seat to a relaxed position. "You girls should

come along more often, hey Miroku pop in a cd!" Miroku stops before he goes out onto the road and searches for a good

cd, then smiling a wide smile. He puts the cd in and all you can hear at first is a piano. Next a Jazzy tuba enters, Inuyasha

looks over at Kagome because she began to dance to it. "Hey you guys this is awesome! Where did you get a cd like this! I

never heard a better tuba player in my life!" Inuyasha blushes and looks at Kagome, "Ah, well Kagome, that is actually me

playing the tuba and stuff.." He looks at the floor and then Kagome practically plows him over giving him a death gripping

hug. "That is so awesome! You will have to play for us one day, I play the flute and Sango plays the trumpet! My mom

recorded our graduation, you will have to listen to the song that Sango and me composed! So what do we got here? We have

a tuba player, a Trumpet and flute player. Hey Miroku, what is your favorite instrument?" Miroku thinks hard, "I would have

to say that the instrument that I play the best is the piano. I am the one playing the piano in this song along with Inuyasha."

Sango just gaps at Miroku. "Miroku, how do you even play that stupid instrument, they only thing I can do is play "Mary had

a little Lamb" and a random scale that uses all white keys…" For the rest of the drive they listend to the cd and talked

about music.

Author's questions: Hey guys! I thought I would let the people reading have something to do with this! I said that Miroku played the piano, but that isnt his only instrument, just his fav. What do you guys want to see Miroku play? REVIEW!


	6. A Day of Fun

Author's talk: I don't own Inuyasha or the movies that I mention, all I own is the stories that I creat!

Hey guys! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Here is what I am doing for this chapter to show my appretiation for:**shout2danorth91, InuyashaMaster, Almost Human, Mitsuki Ashya, and kagometalim**. Thank you guys foryour reviews, and because you guys reviewed, first of all I made this chapter a little longer, one person thought it would be cool if Miroku played the clarinet, I updated faster, I added a little something for someone who thought that Inuyasha would makea goodsnare drummer for Marching band, and I shall read the story that one of youall wanted me to! So thanks again and i hope I didn't leave out anybody, here is the next chapter! I shall say what I said last chapter, I will not update until I get some reviews for this chapter!

Chapter 6: A College Life

"Hey! We're at the movies already! You know guys we will have to hang out some more and talk about music! Maybe

Sango and me can make a song that features the piano, the tuba, the trumpet, and the flute of course! Hey Miroku, you said

you liked playing the piano the best, what is your next favorite instrument that you play?" Miroku smiles and Inuyasha just

sighs. " I like playing the clarinet as well! At first I had a bad experience with the clarinet, I blame it on those reeds made by

Rico! But then I found out that Inuyasha put some tape underneath my keys and they were sticking, though once I figured out

there was tape I still had some trouble. Then I realized that he stuffed one of his socks in my clarinet when I wasn't looking."

Kagome and Sango start laughing trying to figure out how in the world Inuyasha got a sock in a clarinet. "Yeah, well! He was

the one to throw a beanie baby squirrel in my tuba! It took like 20 minutes to get that thing out! My teacher threatened to

switch me to the clarinet with Miroku if I didn't play better. You don't understand, you don't understand until someone

throws something in your tuba. Your lucky you play the flute Kagome, not many people can get stuff in that flute…though I

did manage to get a bouncy ball in there one time. Hmmm.." Inuyasha trails off thinking about how he could sabotage the

flute. Kagome laughs , "Yeah well Kagome over here took the spring out of one of my valves in my trumpet! Luckily it was

only in band class, but I was trying to play a solo and I couldn't figure out why I couldn't use my first fingering! Then I figured

out I was missing a spring when Mr. Farmer asked Kagome why she had a spring hanging off of her flute." Kagome laughs

and looks back to the good all times. "Yeah well you got me back too Sango! You put whip cream in my head joint! I had to

wash it out so my instrument wouldn't die! I was so scared! My poor 'Destruction'." Everyone gives her odd looks except

for Sango. "Oh, I guess I should tell you that I named my flute destruction!" She laughs and looks at Kagome. "The

sousaphone in my band we used to call Psycho, but the tuba we called doom! So it was Doom and Destruction all the way!"

Everyone laughs. "Ok guys we really should go to see a movie I mean, we are right outside, we can talk later! Let's see

what's showing!" They look over showings and couldn't decide what to watch. "Hmm…this place has old and new movies!

The older ones are pretty much free! Hmm… you know guys…I haven't seen "Drumline" in awhile!" They all practically

jump in the air to show their agreement. "Yeah, I love this movie, doesn't matter how many times I see it!" They all go for the

line and got tickets, luckily enough "Drumline" was just starting to show when they got there.

About 119 Minutes later-

The gang starts coming out of the movie theaters laughing. "Hey Inuyasha remember that one time in marching band, that one

year where you marched snare drum?" Inuyasha looks evilly at Miroku. "I will never play the drums ever again! That show

was a disaster! How was I to know that someone in the band took off my drum head and replaced it with clear saran wrap

stuff! I wasn't paying attention to the drum! I was telling myself not to run into the trombone section! Almost every time I

about fall and die! Though it's a good thing that was at the begging of the year, I mean I didn't really have an important part

and then the field commander transferred to another school. That is when I found my place for the marching band field!

Muhhuahahahah! I had a lot of fun doing a John Williams theme! Especially when I was Indiana Jones, with that whip!"

Inuyasha grins and everyone laughs except for Miroku. "Man Inuyasha, that was no fair, I auditioned first, I hated playing the

clarinet for marching band, all you could hear were the trumpets anyways!" Inuyasha nods with agreement. "So guys what

was your favorite part in "Drumline"?" Kagome asks and begins to laugh thinking about her favorite part. Miroku raises his

hand, "OH! The part were the tubas had to run up all those bleachers and the drum major was yelling at them!" He gives an

evil grin at Inuyasha and he frowns, trying to ignore Miroku. "Well my favorite part was when they were sitting at the table

eating, and that one guy spit his food out! The tuba player was like, "Aw man, you spit in my French fries!" yup, I liked that

part." Kagome agrees with Inuyasha considering that the persons fries belonged to a tuba player. "Well guys I think my

favorite part was when we saw all the bands perform! That was amazing! Some of those moves, well most of those moves

our band wouldn't of been able to do that Kagome!" Kagome nods her head in agreement with Sango. "So uh, what should

we do now guys? It's still light out…" They all think for awhile, "Hey! How about you guys come to my family shrine! You

can meet my brother, he is a video game nut! We could all play a racing game on one of his many game systems or

something. I think we should go back to the restaurant to get the car. My mom would wonder why we didn't bring the car up

and knowing her she would think that we got into a wreck or something." They all nod and head off back to the restaurant.

At the shrine-

They all arrived at the shrine and Kagome ran up the stairs. "Hey mom! Can some friends come over? We wanted to play

video games with Sota!" Kagome's mom looks at her and smiles. "I bet its those boys from the restaurant! Yes of course

they can come in dear!" 'How does she do that all the time, I swear she reads my mind.' Kagome runs out of the house,

"Come on guys! Your aloud to come on in!" They all pilled in through the door and looked around at their new surroundings.

"Come on! Sango and me will introduce my brother to you!" Kagome runs up the stairs, followed by the rest of the gang.

They go to Sota's door and knocks on it. After what seemed like an eternity he answers the door and looks up to all the

people with questioning looks. "Hey! These are our friends. They guy over here by me is Inuyasha and the guy over there is

Miroku. We are bored, and we were all wondering if we could play video games or something!" Sota thinks about it and then

screams. "Hey! You guys want to play soccer? I need to practice for my summer league!" Everyone agrees, seeing as they

had nothing better to do for the rest of the day and went outside. "Hey Sota, let me see your soccer ball!" Sota kicks the

soccer ball over to Inuyasha and Inuyasha shows off a little for the kid. "Wow! How is that even possible?" Sota just stares at

Inuyasha with his mouth hanging open. Kagome snickers and tries to think of things that would scare Sota. "Well Inuyasha

here was on our high school's soccer varsity team! I was also on it! I played goalie and he played halfback most of the time.

He was great at stealing the ball from the other team!" Inuyasha laughs as he makes a comment about Miroku being a good

goalie because of his thick skull. They played for the rest of the day until they could no longer see each other and the ball.

"Well girls we better be off! Our mom's will be wondering where the hell we are, so we will catch you later! Here is my cell

phone number in case you want to do something!" Inuyasha hands them a little paper with his number scribbled on the paper.

"Thanks for having us over Kagome! I had a lot of fun!" Inuyasha nods with Miroku and they say their good byes. Once they

left the girls and Sota went back to the shrine. "Man Sango, I don't know about you but I am beat! I'm ready to go to bed!"

Sango nods and they both head back to Kagome's room.


	7. Celebration!

Author's talk: Hey guys! I got only 2 reviews for this chapter, but I shall update! I would like to thank **InuyashaMaster** and **Mitsuki Ashya! **I'm glade that you guys like the story! As well as Drumline! I like that movie too! Well here is the next chapter for you guys! I will again say what I did the last few chapters, I will update when I get reviews for this chapter, and (new one) the more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be! I don't own Inuyasha, just the stories that I creat! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: A College Life

With Kagome and Sango-

Kagome jumps out of her bed and lands on Sango. "Ah! Sorry Sango! I had a dream about one of the trumpet players in Mr.

Farmer's band. Remember Jennifer and how she would always drink coke?" Sango yawns and gives a nod. "Well instead of

a coke drinker trumpet player, she was a Laffy Taffy eating trumpet player! It was scary! For some reason in my dream she

would chase after us all asking for Laffy Taffy!" Sango sighs. "Kagome, that has to be your weirdest dream yet…just calm

down no one is going to steal any Laffy Taffy from you. See look Kagome.." Sango just happens to find a jar filled with laffy

taffy in her room and points to it. "No one is going to steal it, it's there safe and sound." Kagome lets out a relieved sigh. "Hey

why don't we call Inuyasha and go out for breakfast!" Kagome jumps up and down and searches for his phone number. "Ah

hah! I found it Sango!" Kagome runs downstairs and dials the number.

With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha's eyes crack open and is awaken to the theme from "Ghost Busters" and looks for his cell phone. 'Who would be

calling me this early… Ah hah there you are!" "Hello?" "Hey Inuyasha it's Kagome! I was wondering if you wanted to go eat

breakfast with Sango and me. Maybe Miroku too?" Inuyasha rubs the sleep out of his eyes and tries to wake himself up.

"Hold on, wait a few minutes I need to wake up. I'm not sure what's going on right now, I just woke up." Inuyasha goes to

the bathroom and turns on the sink. He practically lunges his head into the cold water, after he was done waking himself up he

goes back to his room. "Ok! I'm awake now! Breakfast sounds good to me! I will be over shortly. I will call Miroku to see if

he wants to come also. I will talk to you later. Uh huh, yup, ok, Bu bye!" He hangs up the phone and thinks about calling

Miroku. 'He is always hungry, I will just pick him up on the way to Kagome's house and stuff.' Inuyasha changes into a

relatively clean pair of clothes that was laying on the floor and leaves to pick up Miroku.

With Kagome-

Kagome runs up to her room. "Hey Sango! He said that it sounded good to him and he is going to call Miroku to see if he

wants to go too." Sango smiles and lays back down on her sleeping bag and starts to doze off. "Sango! We need to get

ready! What are you doing?" Kagome sits on her bed next to Sango, right before Kagome could jump on Sango to wake her

up, however she began to get up. "Come on Sango, I know you want to Impress Miroku! Lets get ready! I'm going to take a

quick shower, you can take one right after me if you want to, but you just took one last night so I don't think that you really

need another one! Well anyways I will be right back!" Sango just nods and searches for her clothes while Kagome goes to

get ready in the bathroom. Around 10 minutes later she comes back into her room refreshed and ready to take on another

day. To her pleasant surprise Sango was already ready. The only thing that she had to do to get ready was wash her face and

go to the bathroom. "It's all yours Sango!" Sango nods and takes over the bathroom after Kagome before anyone else could.

Kagome runs downstairs to find her mom. "Hey mom! Is it ok if Sango and me go out to breakfast with Inuyasha and

Miroku?" Kagome gets down on her knees and begs to her mother. Mrs. H laughs at Kagome and nods. "Yes you can go

out with some friends, I'm letting you have all your fun now because soon you will be going to college and you will have to

concentrate on your studies Kagome!" Kagome jumps up and hugs her mom to show her thanks. "Thanks mom!" She runs

back to her room to grab some money for the food and possible shopping. She stuffs it in her pockets in her jeans, and sees

Sango doing the same thing. "Wow Sango can you believe that we are all ready before the boys even got here!" As soon as

Kagome said that the door bell rang and both girls ran down to greet the visitors. Kagome and Sango smiles as they open the

door to find Inuyasha and Miroku talking. Inuyasha winks and Miroku greets them. "Hello girls! Ready to have some fun! I'm

glade Inuyasha came and woke me up. As soon as I figured out that he was chanting food I was in the car in the matter of

seconds!" They laugh and they make their way for breakfast. "Uh guys, where should we eat breakfast at?" Everyone thinks

about where they wanted to go. "Well ladies I don't know about Inuyasha, but I will eat anything! Well anything at a

restaurant that is, the last time I said that Inuyasha proved to me that I wouldn't eat anything." Miroku shudders and Inuyasha

smiles. "Well I don't care where we go either girls, any suggestions?" Sango and Kagome think about it for awhile and they

all decided to go to a place called 'Berklins'. "That place has a lot of good breakfast food all day long! Plus it is near where

we worked! We can stop in and say hi!" The girls looked at them all confused. "What do you mean where you worked?

Why aren't you still working there?" Sango nodded, agreeing with Kagome that she herd the same thing. "Oh well the reason

that we don't work there anymore is because we will be leaving to go to college soon! I can't wait! Though I will miss you

girls…" Inuyasha's voice started to show his sadness with his last statement. "Well Maybe we all will end up going to a

college that are kind of close to each other so we could hang out on weekends and stuff…well, whenever we aren't doing

marching band and stuff. So where are you girls going to college?" The girls were sad also thinking about their newly founded

friends. "Oh I doubt we would be going to a University close to each other because we are going to go to music University."

Inuyasha and Miroku both gasp and immediately start to smile again. "Guess what! You will never believe us! I shall tell you

anyways! Miroku and me are both going to Music University also! This calls for a celebration! Well I guess considering that

I'm up before one today this is just a plain miracle day." Miroku agrees with Inuyasha because Miroku could never wake

Inuyasha up before one, unless it was school. "Yeah it took like 5 alarms just for you to open one eye to wake up for school!

Woo! Let's party all day!" On their way to the restaurant they couldn't stop talking about college and everyone's bad

sleeping habits.

Author questions: Hey again! I was thinking (yeah amazing isn't it) about how neat it would be to get my reviewers more involved. So if you guys have any suggestions in anything that you would like to see happen REVIEW and I will see what I can do for you! Listens to Inuyasha cd


	8. Hanging out w Friends

Author's Chit Chat: Hey guys! I would like to thank: **InuyashaMaster, Mitsuki Ashya, Klamcaster, and ranchan23. Once again thanks for your comments!** I would just like to say to people who don't think I'm creative enough with my names: This is my story, I will make it how I want it and I already decided on what to call the school. I will also get input from my reviews, but I'm not going to change anything that I have written about. Though full scholarships are not likely, several of my friendshave gottenfull scholarships. I wrote this story so that when people read it they will have fun, if you don't like the way my story is, read someone else'sthat contains bettergrammar (though I will try to improve). Thanks for the reviews and because I got several more than last, I made this chapter longer! Oh and good luck trying tobe heardover the trumpets my clarinet player reviewer, good luck with that! To another reviewer, I think almost everyone has had bad sleeping habits at one point! Sets my alarm now for 6 just to make sure I wake up early enough to go swimminglooks to other reviewer I don't think that would be wise! How about I update and we keep it at that! I will say what I have said for the last chapters! I won't update until I get reviews for this chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter! I do not own Inuyasha, just the stories that I create! (**Also, if you guys think that the way I am typing is/not ok, let me know. Also comment on the spacing the way I have the paragraphs and stuff) REVIEW!)**

Chapter 8: A College Life

"Muhahah! We have arrived at our destination! And for your treat girls, Miroku is paying for everyone!" Before Miroku

could argue everyone was already out of the car, almost in the front doors of 'Berklins'. 'Inuyasha owes me for this one! I

shall get him back…' As soon as Miroku made his way into the front of the restaurant he was bombarded by his gang on

friends. "Hey Miroku! What took so long?" Inuyasha laughs and nudges Miroku with his elbow, "I'm glad your buying today

because I'm starving!" He winks an eye at Miroku as the girls agree with Inuyasha about being very hungry also. "Ah well,

you guys can get anything you want!" The good moods around him made him not care about what he was going to pay for

everyone. "Hey Miroku! Guess you lucked out! They are having an all you can eat buffet!" Miroku lets out a sigh of relief,

and as soon as those words left Kagome's mouth Inuyasha had screamed and immediately dove for a tray, followed by a

stack of plates. This got everyone laughing and everyone followed Inuyasha's example, except for the diving and screaming

part that is. As soon as they got all their food they decided to find an abnormally large booth so Inuyasha could fit all his

plates on the table, while at the same time giving everyone else enough from. "Tweet!" 'Huh what was that.' Inuyasha looks

around the room for the source of the noise but then jumps 3 feet in the air when a random bird ran into the window (from the

outside) that was by Inuyasha. Kagome was sitting in across from his and with Sango sitting across from Miroku. Lucky for

Inuyasha, when Inuyasha jumped it caused Miroku to spit all his orange juice out, which then landed to where Inuyasha was

sitting. Though as soon as Inuyasha came back down he was privileged enough to be sitting in what was once in Miroku's

mouth. "Hey! Why are all you guys laughing! Miroku? Why are you staring at my butt?" Inuyasha looks down and then looks

immediately at Miroku seeing as how there was a small dribble of orange juice coming from one side of his mouth. "Ha ha,

very funny Miroku, I bet you did that on purpose! You're lucky that I'm hungry right now, but beware! Once I'm full you will

get it!" Inuyasha's left eye starts to twitch as he points an accusing finger at Miroku. He turns his attention back to his food

and begins to eat the rest of his food that he was eating before the bird came along. Though first he closed the blinds so he

wouldn't be distracted anymore. He watches everyone while he eats the rest of the food and grins when Miroku announced

he had to use the bathroom. The girls apparently saw Inuyasha smile and they busted out laughing once Miroku was out of

ear shot. "Ok ladies, this is what we are going to do…." Miroku came out of the little boys room and went back to the table,

to find that no one was there. "Hey Miroku! Over here!" Sango waves her hand from a different booth. "Where are Inuyasha

and Kagome and why are we sitting over here at another table?" Miroku darts his eyes around the room in suspicion. "Well

Kagome told Inuyasha that she happened to bring an extra pair of pants and they just happened to be her grandfathers, so

they are big enough for Inuyasha. So she went with him to his car so she could get the pants for him and so he could unlock

the door." Well apparently Miroku thought that would be the most natural thing to do is someone randomly brought an extra

pair of their grandfathers clothes along… 'Hey…why do I get the sudden feeling that Kagome didn't bring an extra pair of

clothes for Inuyasha. As Miroku sat down there was a pffffsstt noise that everyone thought extracted itself from Miroku's

butt. Though when Miroku looks down he sees that he very much sat on a hot fudge Sunday cake. 'Great…just great, now it

looks like I went to the bathroom in my pants.' He then looks at the now laughing Sango, while giving her the evil eye.

"Where did Kagome and Inuyasha go pray tell?" Sango laughs. "Well you see Miroku, Inuyasha said that you had an extra

pair of pants in your trunk, so he went to get them and change into them. Kagome just went along with him and here I am, just

telling you a random story that my mind concocted all in about 3 minutes!" She grins and then waves to Inuyasha and

Kagome as they come back in. "Hey guys! How is it going?" Inuyasha sat down next to Sango so that Miroku would be

farther away, making it harder for Miroku to get more revenge. "Peachy, just peachy Inuyasha…." Miroku stares down

Inuyasha. "Well I'm glad you guys are having a lot of fun here, while I sit here in this hot fudge Sunday. Especially when you

are wearing my only pair of pants that I left in your car Inuyasha…" Inuyasha smiles and looks at Kagome. "What is he

talking about Kagome? I didn't use his only pair of pants that was randomly in the back of my trunk. I am wearing a random

pair of pants that you brought aren't I?" Kagome couldn't answer as she was laughing at the moment. Miroku let it go for

now. Soon after everyone was ready to leave. Miroku pays the bill and everyone walks out to the car. "So guys, what should

we do next? Why don't we just hang out at Kagome's house?" He looks at everyone else to get their input. "Well I guess we

could hang out at my house and party and stuff. My mom said that I can have fun now because I will be busy when I go to

college. So I don't think having all you guys over would be that big of a deal." With a new plan set in everyone's minds, they

climb into the car and head off to Kagome's house.

As soon as they arrived at their destination, everyone jumps out of the car and goes into the shrine. "Hey! You two can look

at some of the songs that Sango and I composed awhile ago. You have to tell us how you like it!" Kagome literally drags

Inuyasha up the stairs while Sango drags Miroku. Kagome flips through a large stack of papers and looks for a song that

features the instruments that her friends play. Finally after finding one, she shoves the papers into the hands of Miroku and

Inuyasha. "Hey guys, I'm going to go downstairs just to let mom know there are guys in my room and stuff! I shall return!"

Kagome runs downstairs to search for her mom. Unfortunately she has a hard time finding her mom and decides to go back

upstairs to her room. "Well I guess mom had to run some errands or something because I couldn't find her. Oh well! So how

do you think the song is so far?" Both the girls looks hopefully at the guys and smiles when they gave the girls a thumbs up.

"We have yet to name the song because the ending is unfinished, we will work on it some other time and get a hold of you

guys to see what you think about the finished project! Of course we will most likely make you play the song though." "Ok so

what should we do know? I wish I had some pictures of our band with us, but I guess Miroku and I will have to bring them

over some other time. You can meet some of our band pals!" Miroku chuckles thinking of all the strange and weird pictures

that he has in his room. "Yeah! You definitely have to see our marching band pictures! Every time I look at my pictures I

can't help but laugh." Inuyasha agrees with Miroku and looks hopefully at Sango and Kagome. "So do you guys have any

pictures that you would like to share with us?" Kagome dives for the floor and searches under her bed for her big box of

pictures that is dedicated for nothing but band. "Oh boy! We have loads..where should we start First Sango?" Kagome

opens her box of pictures and just grabs a handful, Sango follows suite and also grabs a handful of pictures. "Hey! Here is a

picture of our friend Jennifer! She plays the trumpet and would always drink coke! I had a strange dream about her this

morning…" Kagome trails off as Sango finds a really good picture of her brother standing on top of a random car in the high

school parking lot. "That's Mr. Farmer's car, notice the lay hanging from the rearview mirror, that is the only way to tell that

that car is his. An English teacher has a car just like that and one time one of the flute players thought it was Mr. Farmer's car

and accidentally wrote with some car paint 'We love you!' on her car. That was funny…" Kagome takes her turn and finds a

picture to show her friends. "This is our tuba section!" She shows a picture of a tuba player using what looks like a shirt as a

cape, running through the parking lot with a red S painted on his chest. "That was during our lunch time during band camp, he

has way to much energy to spare, I don't see how he can do that after like 4 hours in the heat…" Sango looks through

several pictures. "Maybe it would be better if we just gave you all the pictures to look at. I'm sure you don't want to hear a

story for each picture!" They shove the box in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. This is what they did for about two more hours

before Kagome went downstairs to look for her mom again. 'Where has she gone to?' "Hey Sota!" Sota stops rummaging

through the fridge and looks at Kagome. "Do you know where mom is?" Sota thinks for a few minutes trying to recall what

his mom had told him. "Uh, I think she said about going out and having her own fun while you have yours or something."

Kagome runs up to her room and finds a weird sigh playing before her. Sango is found sitting on her bed laughing while

Inuyasha seems to be imitating the photo of the tuba player that was shown earlier. Kagome laughs and sits next to Sango.

"Well, I guess all tuba players are alike!" Kagome nods to Sango's comment while watching Miroku trying to take Inuyasha

down. Unfortunately for Miroku, while jumping in the air to pounce on Inuyasha, Inuyasha moves at the last second, causing

Miroku to make friends with Mr. Floor. Inuyasha does a little victory dance and runs behind Kagome to take hiding. Miroku

sighs and sits on the bed next to Sango. The two exchange looks that practically says 'I think we should gang up on

Inuyasha'. Miroku does a battle cry and tackles Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to go falling to the ground, while Sango dives

after Kagome. Sango gets a hold of Kagome and pulls her down to the floor as well. "Hey that's not right guys! Ganging up

on people like that! Poo on you!" Soon Sango goes after all of Kagome's ticklish spots, making Kagome go into a hysterical

laughing fit. Soon, everyone was ganging up on Kagome. "AHH! Conspiracy!" She flails her feet around trying and

succeeding at knocking down at least one person of the group. They all stop, hearing a knock at the door. "Hey uh guys? Will

you watch a movie with me?" Kagome smiles at her brother. "I will watch one with you, but I'm not going to force these guys

to!" After everyone was done agreeing with Sota that they were willing to watch a movie with him, they all go downstairs to

watch a movie. "So Sota what movie are we going to watch?" Sota thinks awhile before smiling and pointing to a DVD that

he had in his hand. "How about we watch "My Big Fat Greek Wedding"? Some of the girls at our school keep on referring to

that movie so I thought that I would try and watch it! Then I might be better at understanding them!" Kagome and Sango

laughs while the guys shake their heads. "Little guy, there is no way that guys will ever understand women. No chance, but I

guess we could watch the movie and stuff because I never seen it before." Sota smiles and pops the DVD into the player, and

turns up the volume on the TV. He plops down on the lazy boy that was set near the couch. "I call dibs on the couch!"

Kagome dives onto the couch, Inuyasha following her actions, causing Inuyasha to be sitting on her back. "Dang it! You beat

me!" Inuyasha gets up and Kagome scoots over to give him some room. Seeing that the spacing was limited on the couch,

Sango sits on the floor near the lazy boy, Miroku following her suite.

After the movie was over, Sota yawns, causing everyone else to follow. "Well you guys it's getting late and even though I

know my mom doesn't mind us having fun, I don't think that she would appreciate seeing two boys laying on the floor asleep

when she gets home!" Nodding, the guys head for the door. "Hey thanks for having us over tonight! I will make sure that

Inuyasha and I bring over lots of pictures sometime! Call us!" Miroku gives his cell phone number to the girls. "Here is my cell

phone number just in case you have any trouble getting a hold of Inuyasha!" They all say their goodbye's and head to bed, as

well as Sota. "Well night Kagome! See you tomorrow!" Kagome yawns and looks at Sango. "You too! Have good

dreams!" With that they go to sleep.


	9. SUPRISE

Authors rant: Hey guys! Thank these people: **Mitsuki Ashya and InuyashaMaster. **Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! I shall dedicat this random chapter for you two! WOO. Ok One of you guys asked about a character that i haven't yet introduced yet, you shall see what happens! I was thinking about introducing him later in the story, but since you were eager to know about that character, I introduced him earlier! "One more thing!" (jackie chan grandpa) I'm going to be really busy the next few days with school and such.** I will not be able to update wednesday and possibly thursday also**. I will make it up to everyone in the future! I'm jsut psychic! That is how I know all of your fav. movies!(Wouldn't it be cool sometimes to be able to read peoples minds, wish I could sometimes!) Wink Ok, on with the story! It's not as long as last but I'm really insanly school troubled this week! I shall make it up! I don't own anything that had to do with Inuyasha, just the strange stores I create.

Chapter 9

Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night with a big yawn. She looks at her clock, only to find out it was still very early in

the morning. 'Man I can't stay asleep! Maybe I should just watch TV, then maybe I will fall asleep.' Kagome walks

downstairs and plops down on the couch. Instead of turning the TV on right away, she just sat there for awhile, doing nothing.

'Ok. Where Is that remote…Ah ha! Found you!' She clicks the power on the remote and turns the volume down to make

sure she doesn't wake anyone up. After about 2 hours of watching TV she starts to get tired, but before she could fall asleep,

Sango walks down stairs also. "Hey Kagome, when I woke up I didn't see you in the room so I came to look for you."

Sango sits next to Kagome and they continue to whisper. "Yeah well I just kept on waking up and stuff, I'm not really tired

anymore, so I thought I would come down here and watch some TV and stuff." Sango nods and looks at the TV, then back

to Kagome. "So you like to watch people trying to sell you stuff?" Sango raises her eyebrows and Kagome looks at the TV.

"Well there isn't anything on TV and there is something about those commercials. After awhile it just puts me in a daze or

something. Maybe these commercials have hypnotic power! I'm on to them…." Sango pats Kagome's back. "Don't worry

Kagome you will be ok…" Sango trails off and watches the TV with Kagome. "Hey Kagome?" Kagome looks at Sango,

seeing her eyes practically glued to the TV. "You were right, these things do become addicting after awhile…" Kagome turns

off the TV so they wouldn't be tempted to watch the non stopping commercials. "Want to make breakfast?" Sango looks at

the clock. "I don't think anyone would be up anytime soon Kagome, it's now just starting to turn 8 o clock." Kagome walks

into the kitchen. "Well, once they smell the good food they will wake up!" Kagome searches the cabinets and pulls out some

pancake mix and sets it on the counter. "What's that look for Sango? I just have this weird craving for pancakes! OR

WAFFLES!" Kagome starts a search for the waffle maker and prepares some batter for the waffles. "Here Kagome, I will

start on the pancakes while you make the yummy waffles!" Kagome smiles and they go about making an awesome breakfast!

Soon though the breakfast was made, all they had to do now was wait for people to come down. Kagome's stomach started

to make strange noises. "Hey uh Sango? You don't think it would be that bad if we kind of snuck some food would it?"

Sango laughs and shakes her head. "I don't think anyone would notice! Let's dig in!" After they were full, they headed back

up to Kagome's room. "I can't wait until college! Though I'm grateful for the time off until then!" Sango nods and starts to

think of the future. "Hey Kagome? Are you doing music education, or music performance as your major?" Kagome thinks

about it for awhile, trying to remember which one she chose before. "I'm going to do music education, I want to teach like

Mr. Farmer! Though I like playing a whole lot better…I know I'm going to be really busy as a music major though, I dread

the education classes that I will be taking…" Agreeing with Kagome, Sango looks at the clock. "Hmmm. It's getting closer to

10 o clock, what do you want to do today Kagome?" Kagome yawns and looks out the window. "I think I just want to hang

out at the park, it's looking pretty nice out there." They could see the sun shinning through Kagome's window, and hear birds

outside chirping happily. "I don't feel like doing much of anything today either, maybe we can break out the roller blades

today and have some more fun at the park." While Kagome was looking out the window she saw a car pulling in. "Hey

Sango! Someone is here! LIFEFORMS TO BOTHER!" Sango raises an eyebrow at Kagome as she emits a weird

contorted laugh. "Uh, ok Kagome…let's just go downstairs and see who it is and stuff." While walking down the stairs Buyo,

the happy cat he is, was coming up the stairs, well Kagome not noticing her cat coming up the stairs, jumps when she hears

her cat. Sadly Kagome was trying not to step on Buyo and she fell down the stairs. "Owwwwwwwwww……….." Kagome

rubs her head and looks at the innocent 'looking' cat. 'Why do cats always try to trip me? I don't understand it.' "Hey

Kagome are you ok?" Sango runs, carefully, down the stairs, helping her friend to her feet. "Yeah, just bumped my head

that's all…" Sango drags Kagome by her arm that isn't holding her head to the door to greet the guests. Sango opens the

door and was greeted by an old friend, causing Sango and Kagome to nearly scream their lungs out.

"SHIPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The girls tackle the younger kid, though he is younger he is very well educated and

graduated high school early. "Hey! I was thinking about you too and since I was in town I thought I would stop by! I figured

that Sango was here too, so yup, here I am!" Kagome does a little happy dance and Sango jumps around in circles. "This is

awesome Shippou! Why are you here? Shouldn't you still be in school? The only reason we are out is because we graduated,

but why are you out?" Shippo grins and scratches the back of his neck. "Well ya see I graduated ahead of my class, and I

have also been taking college courses, after I transferred from your school, during my time in high school to get a head start

on my college!" Both of the girls mouth drops. "Shippo I knew you where smart in all, but 2 years early? And already taking

college courses?" Kagome's mouth drops back down after she was done talking. "Ah, yeah well…my high school classes

weren't that challenging and stuff. So I decided to take college credits also, focusing on the college more considering I didn't

have too much hard homework in high school." The girls drag there long time friend to the living room and shoves him on the

couch. "We need to catch up now! You go first Shippo, and then we will go!" For half of the day they sat there talking about

their past and how much fun it was, caching up on each others lives.

**Author's Question: Hey! If you see Shippo playing an instrument, what instrument would you see him playing? REVIEW! **


	10. TV

Author's note: Guys I'm so sorry! It's been really crazy lately and everything. I would like to thank you for the reviews from: **Mitsuki Ashya, Silver Raven Kaedae, Mikkasura, kagometalim, InuyashaMaster. **Thanks you guys for being so patient with me! I know how it is when someone doesn't update and you just really want to read it! SO SORRY! Again thanks for all the reviews and I hope you are still gonna read this even though I got delayed! SORRY! I dont own Inuyasha or anything else that relates to tv and stuff! I just own my stories!Well Here ya go!

A College Life: Chapter 10

"So Shippo do you still play the French horn, or are you playing something else now?" Shippo nods his head. "Yep, I'm still

playing that evil instrument, the only reason that instrument gets on my nerves sometimes is that I'm not paying much attention

and I have my hand cupped in the bell the wrong way, making my sound go a little sharp or flat. Though all I need to do is to

have some one on one with my instrument and a tuner to solve that problem, once you get the hang of getting the pitches in

tune, the French horn can be pretty easy, though no matter how great you are on ANY instrument you can still learn new

things! I still prefer my harmonica though!" Kagome and Sango nods and agrees with him that they are always learning new

things about their instruments. "Hey! You have to meet Inuyasha and Miroku! You guys will get along just fine! I mean for

starters you all have one thing in common, you all are crazy! MUHAHAHA!" Shippou backs away from Kagome and just

nods. "Yeah well Kagome, I guess that's why they are your friends also." Shippou grins and runs away before Kagome dives

at him. "Hah! You shall never catch me!" Shippou runs outside and after several minutes, he successfully climbs and hides

behind the leaves in the nearest tree. 'Hmm, I wonder why it's taking those two so long to come running after me…'

As the two begin to run outside to chase after Shippou Kagome accidentally steps on the remote. "AHHHHHHHHHHH I

love this show!" Kagome grabs the remote and dives onto the couch from the back. "AHH Kagome! I didn't know this was

on today!" Sango dives over the couch, practically landing on Kagome. "Woo! I love Simon, even though he is so hard on all

those great performers." Kagome nods and looks to the door and waves. "Hey Shippou, I see you have returned! American

Idol is on! Though it just turned to commercial…evil commercials…" Shippou runs and jumps down on the floor, right in front

of the TV. "Hey you know guys, my friend Kelly really hates this show, she told me that someday she was just going to see

American Idol live, but I don't really understand why she would do that when she doesn't like it…unless.." "WOOOOOO

Finally the commercials are done with! Hey…what's going on? Why is there a person running on stage giving everyone the

finger…hey… she just spit on Simon! NOOOO! Is her cape made out of bed sheets? Uh, ok she just threw her shoe at the

audience…she also took out that announcer guy wither her other shoe…hey look! Security guards! Man that sucks…"

Sango nods to Kagome's comments and Shippou just stares at the TV with wide looking eyes. "Hey uh guys, I think I figured

out why my friend Kelly wanted to go see American Idol live….eh...well… that person running around and stuff was my

friend Kelly! She really isn't a bad person, she just likes to express herself… a lot!" Everyone laughs and shakes their heads.

"Oh well, the show must go on! I want to see what Simon says about being spit on! HAH though I do adore him it's funny to

see him all flustered…" Kagome watches Simon give a weird disgruntled face and he walks backstage. "Darn it, where'd he

go?" They all let out a sigh, Kagome turns around because she hears a noise outside. "Hey guys! Where did you come from?"

Kagome points a thumb back to the TV. "We were just watching American Idol and….." Kagome couldn't finish her

sentence as Inuyasha reacts the same way as Kagome did when she found out that American Idol was. "Aw man, stupid

commercials." Inuyasha sighs and looks at Shippo. "Hey kid, who are you?" Kagome runs over and introduces Shippo to

Miroku and Inuyasha. "Oh, cool! So we meet another crazy friend of Kagome!" Inuyasha snickers and Miroku nods. "A

friend of Kagome's is of course a friend of ours!" Miroku shakes Shippo's hand and sits down on the floor next to the kid.

Inuyasha immediately dove for the couch as soon as he walked in and was now sitting in Kagome's spot. "Hey! Your in my

spot!" She goes over to Inuyasha and sits on him to prove her point. "Hey! Aw man I can't see the TV! I'm missing

important plot line!" Miroku laughs and informs him what is going on. "Well its just a Geiko commercial about car insurance

and stuff. Haha, I love that lizard!" Inuyasha pushes Kagome a little to the side so he can see the lizard. "Aw man I love this

commercial! Especially when he does the robot!" Kagome shakes her head and laughs at Inuyasha's comment. Sango does a

little dance as the show comes back on. "Yes, I 'ant believe she spit on me either, I just had to go and wash my face off now

on with the show." Simon sighs and whispers 'I'm definitely asking for a raise now.' The girl next to him nods. Inuyasha just

stares confusingly at the TV. "What did we miss?" He looks down to the girl in his lap. She laughs. "Hah…ha this ha girl

names Kelly heh whom Shippo knows by the way, ran on stage gave everyone the finger and spat on Simon.

HAHHAHAAH and took out the announcer! Aw man, this is the best one I've seen yet!" Inuyasha pouts and props his feet

on the couch, moving Kagome to the other side of his lap so he can see the TV better. "I can't believe I missed that. Well,

I'm sure they will play this over and over, or at least show it on the news! HAH! Must watch TV….Must watch TV…."

Kagome laughs and pats him on the head. "It will be ok Inuyasha they are bound to replay it soon!" Inuyasha nods. "I herby

vowel that I will sit in this spot until the replay it again!" Kagome sweat drops. Inuyasha grabs Kagome around the waist.

"Hey! Why do I have to sit here too? It's not my fault that you missed it!" Inuyasha gives and evil laugh. "Well it's your own

fault you know, you were the one that sat on me in the first place." Inuyasha laughs at the struggling Kagome, Shippo raises

an eyebrow and Sango just laughs. Miroku looks at Sango, "Hey do you mind if I share the couch with you guys? This floor

is getting a little uncomfortable." Miroku gives a big grin, Inuyasha the only one that knows what that smile must mean. "Sure,

Miroku." She scoots over to make room for him but he sits on her instead. "Ca..nt….b..reath…" Miroku feigns surprise, "Oh

Sango I'm sorry!" He gets up and sets her on his lap. Shippo raises another eyebrow and just shakes his head. "Hey guys

look! It must be a marathon or something, because there is another American Idol show!"

2 am-

"I told you Kagome, I'm not moving until they replay that one episode!" Kagome sighs. "But Inuyasha! I need to use the

bathroom! Do you want me to pee on you?" "Ahhhhhhh, fine you can move but I'm staying right here." Kagome shakes her

head and runs to the bathroom. Inuyasha continues his stare down with the TV. When Kagome returns about a half an hour

later she brings all kind of snacks that she fixed. "Hey I thought you might like a 2:30 snack or something." Inuyasha

practically jumps out of the couch but stops himself. After Kagome set down the food on the table near the couch Inuyasha

snatches up Kagome and gives her a bone crushing hug as he chants food and thank you. Kagome looks around at everyone

and laughs. Miroku was slightly snoring with some drool hanging out of his mouth and Sango was clutching Miroku's shirt.

Shippo was laying on the ground asleep and then looks back at Inuyasha who was still crushing her to death. "Ok Inuyasha

you can stop now, the food might get cold!" Inuyasha nods and sets Kagome next to him. "Well I guess you all are sleeping

over, I don't think they are going to replay that Inuyasha…" Inuyasha chomps down on some more food and watches the

news. "There is still hope!" Throughout the night Kagome and Inuyasha talked, while ignoring the strange noises everyone

emitted while they were sleeping, stillwith the TV on, in the background.


	11. The Great Outdoors

Author's Rant: Hey Guys! How are you all doing? I'm sorry it took me really long to update, pretty busy, but thanks for hanging in there! Thanks everyone: **InuyashaMaster, Mitsuki Ashya, redfire216, ShippoCagilli, Mikkasura. **I know it took awhile to get me to update, so sorry! Though I'm sure a majority will like this chapter, I almost did that Mitsuki but I resisted the urg! I'm so glad that you guys like this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Well, the more reviews I get the more I will write for this next chapter, I really do enjoy all the reviews I get thanks people!

p.s: I don't own Inuyasha and stuff.

A College Life: Chapter 12

Sometime through the night Inuyasha drifted asleep but was soon brought out of his dreams. Inuyasha jumps and looks around, the TV eventually gets his attention. People where screaming, on the TV, and Inuyasha lets out an exasperated sigh. 'This is what I get, I stay up practically all night waiting for a reply of American Idol and I WAKE UP AND SEE THE END OF IT! Well at least I got to talk to Kagome all night, better than watching that show anyways!' Inuyasha looks around the room, after turning down the TV with the remote that was conveniently placed by Kagome. 'At least I didn't wake anyone!' Soon Inuyasha's attention to the birds chirping outside went to Kagome once she started to shift to get more comfortable. Her eyes flutter open and it takes her about ten minutes for her to realize that she was actually awake, after making that starling discovery she takes in everything around her. 'Oh yeah….we were talking…American Idol…Fall Asleep…Awake...light...' "Oh! I know what's going on now!" Inuyasha laughs at her as she recognizes her surroundings. "Hey, hows it going? Just missed the replay of American Idol, maybe your crazy friend Kelly recorded the show because she knew about her evil plan to take over American Idol." Kagome laughs and shakes her head. "Yeah, now that I think about it, she would have recorded it in advance, I'm sure she wouldn't ever want to forget about that!" Inuyasha nods while at the same time yawning and st reaching out. "Hey Inuyasha, I think I'm going to hang outside for a little while and get some fresh air, you can come with me if you want." Inuyasha nods his head and jumps up out of the couch and st reaches even more. After observing the the people laying around the room, Inuyasha decided not to 'accidentally' step on Miroku's head and leaves them all dead to the world as he walks away. Inuyasha's eye twitches as he hears an annoying bird that seems to taunt him every time he comes over. "You know, I think that bird is possessed every time i'I'mere it gives me a weird glare and I swear the last time that I was here that very same bird to take off my head. And the time before that I narrowly missed that birds...uh...bodily fluids as I was walking outside." Kagome laughs and hits Inuyasha on the back, conveniently throwing Inuyasha the the path of the birds wrath. "AHHHHHHH! EVIL SATIN BIRD!" Inuyasha dives behind Kagome. "Oh bird of the great sky, I will sacrifice this human instead!" Inuyasha picks up Kagome and lifts her towards the sky, ststrangelyhe bird looked like it understood somewhat of what Inuyasha said, according to Inuyasha, as the bird took a dive for Kagome instead. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome distracts Inuyasha by asking what she 'saw' in the distance and throws him off balance making Inuyasha the center of the bird's wrath once again with her conveniently shshieldedy his body. "Hey, I didn't see any.." Inuyasha grgrowlslayfully at her though then at the moment rerememberedhe bird as he felt something wet on his neck. "Ewww, the bird finally got me, after all this time. See! I told you he was after me, look at his smug little face!" Inuyasha laughs and then wiped the leakage off of his neck by wiping it onto the grass. "That it I'm gonna get you now!" Inuyasha laughs playfully as he chases after Kagome and then finally tackling her to the ground. After pinning her to the ground with the weight of his body he began to tickle her until he saw the bird again. "Shh, maybe he wont see us...on the ground...with no trees hiding us or bushes or random tractors..." Inuyasha watches the bird closely and watches as it stares at them. "Hey Inuyasha, I think the bird see's us, there's no escaping.." Inuyasha continues to tell her that they were really ininvisiblend that the bird was really looking at a worm it saw in the ground. Kagome shoves Inuyasha and laughs she then dives for cover under the closets tree and watches Inuyasha huhumorouslycream with a high pitch voice and dive in after her, siting behind just to make sure the bird doesn't see him. Inuyasha then relaxes again the tree and looks down at Kagome. "Hey! I just had a great idea, why dodon'te all go shopping later for school items we will need for our dorms? I'm sure that Sango would really enjoy that!" Inuyasha smiles and agrees with her. "Yeah, Miroku and I haven't even went shopping yet, we're not prepared for college at all. I guess we could leave later in the day when everyone is awake." Kagome nods and leans back into Inuyasha as she looks up at the sky. "It's really nice out now that we have hidden from the bird, what do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nods and wraps an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her onto his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey uh Kagome?" Kagome sighs in cocontentmentnd hahalfurn araroundo see what Inuyasha wanted to say. "Ah, well..." Inuyasha scratches his head with his free hand and gives an exasperated sigh. "Well, I kinda wanted to ask you a question, but I can't really get it out..." Kagome looks at Inuyasha with more interest showing on her face and gives him a questioning look. "What is it Inuyasha, you know no matter what I will listen, and try to to make fun of you to much!" She laughs as she pokes him in the stomach. "Ah well.." Miroku walks outside wondering were the duet went before he himself woke up. "Hey Inuyasha? Where are you?" He sees some movement behind a tree and raises an eyebrow, he then slowly snsneaksp behind a close tree and tries to 'catch all the action'. His mouth hangs wide open, but then his concentration/amamazementas broken when I fly flew into his mouth. Oblivious to the actions of Miroku, Inuyasha dodoesn'totice him until he plopped himself right in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, enjoying the show. "Wow guys, I didn't know it was possible to hold your breath that long! How DID you do that?" Miroku holds up a blade of grass to act as a mimicrophonend then quickly makes friends with the other blades of grass as Inuyasha gives him a shove. "Hey, why don't you bother Sango while we..." Miroku looks up and smiles deviously adding the last word to Inuyasha's sentence. "Kiss?" Miroku smiles and runs back to the house to avavoidhe wrath of the duo and to see if Sango was up yet.


	12. SHOPPING

Author's note: Hey! Long time no update I know! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING! SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! Sometimes I get in those moods where well I dont want to update or something, I cant explain it! Ok About the story! School will be starting for the group sooner, we skipped over some time so I can get the title of this story to make sorta more sense! Well remember what happened last time, well I know it was a long time ago, but yeah here you go and I'm so sorry it took me awhile to update! Been up to a lot of stuff! INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE! AND please don't kill me! Also I hope this chapter is a little better than the ones in the past!

Chapter the Next

Kagome spots Inuyasha walking along the street and waves, while screaming over the crowd, "Hey Inuyasha! Watcha doing today?" She looks at all the bags that he's lugging around.

Inuyasha laughs and sets down his stuff. "Just shopping for college! Might as well be pushing around a giant tuba!" Inuyasha embraces Kagome in a big hug and laughs as she tries to sputter out some unknown language as she couldn't muster up enough air to speak, considering Inuyasha just squeezed it outta her.

Inuyasha lets go of Kagome, breathing in a nice big gulp of fresh air and looks at his bags. "Hey! I shall help you!" She points her finger at him and gives him a hyper look.

"Heh, I see you've already ate something today! Otherwise you would've been sleeping right now…and uh wouldn't have that crazed look you have now in your eyes! Remember you need to share that stuff! Are you out shopping today? Or are you just here to randomly stalk me? If that's the case, let's go shopping!" Inuyasha grabs all the bags that he has on the floor and trudges to the closest mall with Kagome following him not far behind him.

As they're entering the mall Kagome stares at the bright and memorizing lights all around, with her mouth hanging open. "OOOOOOOOOOO!" Realizing that she is having a staring contest with the lights and that she wasn't going to win she looks at Inuyasha, while trying to blink away the 'dots' she sees. "Hey! Where're you going to put all your bags?"

Inuyasha shrugs and looks around the mall. "Hey! I have a friend that works here! I bet he'll let me keep it behind the counter or something!"

As they're making their way to this 'unknown' shop Kagome looks at all the stores and sees a music shop. 'I'm resting the urge to run into that store and buy everything I see, I'm resisting the urge…no funds….must…keep walking….' Kagome's thoughts are pushing itself way to the deep abyss that she calls her mind, due to a mime that appeared from nowhere.

Inuyasha laughs while trying to mimic the mime and jumps due to the fact that the mime thought it funny to randomly poke him. While holding up his hands he points to a pink looking store, Kagome follows where he's pointing.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Can I ask why you're pointing at 'Victoria's Secret?" While nodding, Inuyasha waves by to the mime and drags her to the store.

"Everything shall become clear to you shortly! Look there he is now!" Once again Kagome follows his pointing finger to find a weirdly dressed girl. "Uh, Inuyasha is it just me or does that person look strange?" She watches as the person begins bending down to pick up something she dropped . She continues watching as the persons 'hair' falls off the top of its head. "Hey Mike I mean uhh…" Inuyasha looks at her name tag, " Uh Ronica, how's your day going?"

"Ohh! Yasha! Tis so nice seeing you here today! Do you need any tips?"

"Uhh, hey, you don't have to talk in that squeaky voice, you can just talk to me normally."

'Ronica' drops the squeaky voice. "Ok!" Kagome, almost jumping, just keeps on the staring. Inuyasha laughs at Kagome and eventually his friend lets him store his items in his locker, and behind the cash register. They then begin to venture towards the rest of the mall.

"Ok, That person's name is Mike, but apparently they only hired girls there, he told me before of all the trouble he had to go through just to be able to work there…" Inuyasha looks at Kagome as she continues to stare. "Ok, trust me he is a good friend, a little weird, but a good friend and trust me you don't wanna know what he had to do to work there…other than changing his appearance…." Kagome grimaces and follows Inuyasha to the next random store.

"Hey! We should go into 'Hot Topic' Inuyasha! My friend got this Orlando Bloom pillow case there...and uh…well…we should go there!" Kagome looks at Inuyasha and sighs. "Now Inuyasha if you had a picture on a pillowcase I would buy one of you…too.." Kagome smiles and nudges Inuyasha. As soon as they get to 'Hot Topic' Inuyasha screams and runs to the shirts, much like Kagome would have done if she didn't see the pillow cases in question.

Inuyasha runs over to her and holds a shirt up. "'Duct tape is like the force, it has a light side and a dark side, and it holds the universe together.' HAH Inuyasha you should get that! Especially since you think that duct tape is the solution to everything, I mean…I can prove it to you the last time you broke my lamp…well it's still together because of your duct tape solutions! Or that other time that when Miroku ran into your side mirror of your car, well since duct tape was in your car at the time…and that other time you tried to duct tape Miroku to a tree…and…" Inuyasha laughs and holds up his hands.

"Ok, ok you don't have to continue! That was funny though…the reason he did run into my mirror is because well…Sango was chasing him with my duct tape." Inuyasha looks at all the pillow sheets that Kagome has in her hands. "You don't even own that many pillows do you? Why do you need all those"

"Well this one is a different picture of Orlando Bloom from that one and well I definitely have to get this one because well it's him as Legolas! I must have that...and well I guess I can put these other three back…Hey look!" Kagome points to a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' sheet and sighs as she checks to see how much she has left. "Hey! Why don't you show me some of your favorite shirts!" Inuyasha nods and heads over to the shirt area.

Kagome laughs as she looks at some of the shirts, "I used to have super human powers but my therapists took them away.", "I'd like to help you out. . . which way did you come in?"

"Hmm… I think you should get the duct tape one! And well I cant decide because I like all these…" Kagome looks at the shirts as Inuyasha walks away. 'Hmm…I should get him a t-shirt and surprise him…' Kagome grabs the therapist one and runs over to the counter before Inuyasha could see her.

She now walks back over to the shirts to pretend that nothing happened. Inuyasha walks behind her. "BOO!" Kagome jumps and looks at him evilly.

"Hey! You better watch it because I shall get you back! MUHAHAHAH! Let's continue shopping!" Inuyasha nods and they head all around the mall, finally after four hours of shopping they grab the bags that Inuyasha dropped of before and they begin to walking back to Kagome's house.

Authorsnote again:Thanks for reading this chapter and puting up with everything woooooooooo! REVIEW! I love you guys!


	13. Move In Day!

**Authors note**: OMG guys, I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Life has been crazy for awhile. I'm starting this story back up and I really am sorry about all those days that you had the urge to read a new chapter and I wasn't there to give you one! Well, I'm going to have a little time skip, though there really isn't much of a jump; I'm just going to have the characters begin college. I hate to do this because I hate reading stories with huge time gaps myself (but this one isn't too drastic). It can only get more interesting, trust me! (I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the stories that I have been neglecting!)

**Move In Day**

Kagome looks out her bedroom window and sighs, even though she was greeted by great weather starring in at her from outside her window. 'Well, at least it's going to be a nice day today, because I'm dreading moving into the dorms.'

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. "Kagome, it's time to get your stuff packed into the van because Sango is here. Now you guys better have a safe drive to the University!" Kagome's mom latches herself to her daughter. "I'm really going to miss you!" Kagome pats her moms back.

"Now mom, we are only going to be two hours away, we will definitely be back every chance we get! Aww don't cry! Now I'm going to be sad!" The two ladies embrace each other and cry on each others shoulders. Shortly after they were done saying some goodbyes Sango walks into her room.

"Hey Kag! I know it's going to be a sad day, but it has to be done! It's going to be worth it in the long run! Also, I talked to Miroku this morning, him and Inuyasha are going to meet us here so I can follow them there. I mean, it's going to be my first time driving down there, so I don't want to get lost."

Kagome nods and begins to pack all of her stuff. Once she finally gets everything pack Sango and her family sits down at the family table, eating breakfast. Throughout breakfast they talk about everyone's future. "Don't worry mom, I will call everyday!" Kagome's mom nods in appreciation and cleans the table.

"Ahh, it sounds like Inuyasha and Miroku are outside, I can hear Inuyasha's Corolla! Man, how are they fitting all of their things in his little dinky car…" Kagome runs to the door and opens it. She laughs as she open the door right when Miroku was going to knock. "Hey guys! How're you two doing today?"

Inuyasha smiles and embraces Kagome. "I've been great!" Inuyasha dips down and gives Kagome a kiss. (A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, they got together!) Kagome drags Inuyasha into the house, as well as Miroku.

"Well guys, it's time for us all to say goodbye's! I will call you when we get onto campus mom, so don't worry!" Everyone hugs and finally the gang is on their way to a 'new life' so to speak. "Hey man! I'm riding in Inuyasha's car; I have my cell on if you get held up at a light you two." Sango and Miroku nod and make sure that their cells were on. "I guess we're good to go!" Everyone climbs into their vehicles and begin to drive off.

--1 hour later, in Inuyasha's Car--

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha sighs and glances at Kagome, using his peripheral vision and laughs at her crazed look. "No Kagome, we're not there yet for the 9238423847237823743 and 5th time. Maybe it will go by faster if you take a nap; I can wake you up when we get there." Kagome nods and leans up against the car door, making sure it were locked before she fell into a light slumber.

--In Sango's van—

"So my dear Sango, are you looking forward to the college life? I heard it can be hard at first, but hopefully we can all get into the swing of things!" Sango nods and continues to follow Inuyasha's car. Sango makes a quick jerk to the left and laughs as Miroku screams like a girl.

"Calm down! I don't want to lose Inuyasha!" Miroku nods his head and tries not to concentrate on where they were driving. "Hey cool!" Miroku picks up a magazine from the floor and begins to flip through the magazine. "It's some kind of tuba magazine…hmm…"

--Two hours later—

Kagome sits on her bed and sighs. "Phew man, getting our stuff into our 'new home' was tough work." She looks over to Sango and wonders if they guys were done unpacking their stuff. She watches as Sango sits down on her bed. "Man we should go shopping and get some posters to put on the white walls! I wonder when our other two roommates will get here, oh well I'm sure we will meet them in time! Let's go see if the boys are moved in!" Kagome nods and winks at Sango, making Sango blush.

"Aww Sango you should really tell Miroku how you feel about him, I mean trust me you should, once Inuyasha and I got together life was great! I mean, even better than it was when we were friends!" Sango blushes and sighs. "Ok, I will talk to him when we drag them to shop with us…" Kagome nods with an accomplished smile. "Good! Lets go to their dorm! Hopefully we remember where they live; we should after helping them carry their stuff to their dorms! Let's go! WOO!"

--With Inuyasha and Miroku—

Miroku opens his eyes and wipes the drool from his mouth. "Hey, Inuyasha! Wake up! I think there's someone at the door!" Inuyasha turns away from the sudden noise and begins to snore again. Miroku sighs and opens the door, immediately smiling. "Hey girls! Are you two already moved in?" They nod and walk in. Kagome laughs at how Inuyasha was sleeping, one of his legs was twitching and drool was hanging out of his mouth. Kagome smiles an evil smile and launches her self on Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha lets out a snort and continues to sleep. "Man Miroku, how does he wake up in the morning…" She glances over to where Miroku was pointing. "Yeah, I guess that many alarm clocks should wake up anyone!"

Sango sits down on Miroku's bed and leans against the wall. "Kagome and I thought we would all go shopping to get posters to put on our crummy walls. Your room looks awfully small…" She looks around and realizes it was only a two person dorm, while hers was a four person suit. "OOOOHHH I see why now…ehehe, well Kagome wake up your man and let's head out!"

Kagome snickers and continues to wake up Inuyasha. She tries poking him, pulling him, sitting on him, tickling him, dangling food under his nose, throwing a shoe at his head and missing), punching him in the shoulder, and finally she got an idea and blushes. Kagome climbs into bed and lies next to Inuyasha, embracing Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango try to contain their laughter while Kagome makes some…exotic noises, thus waking Inuyasha up.

The first thing he sees is Kagome and he falls out of his bed, very confused. "Come on Inuyasha now that you're finally up, let's go shopping! WOOOO SHOPPING!" Kagome gets up and drags Inuyasha out the door, two people following behind laughing their guts out.

Author Rant: Hey guys! Sorry again for the long wait, I hope you continue to read my story even though it's been ages. Please review and tell me what you think! HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! Wooo!


	14. New Roommate

**Author' Rant: OK guys, I'm going to let it slide this time but I SHALL NOT UPDATE until I get several reviews dang it! LoL I really want to know what you guys think, don't think I won't wait for a whole week for one because I will! I mean I could do homework…watch Inuyasha stuff…and tons of other things! Anyways, I left you guys w/ a lot of dead time of NOTHING so I'm letting it slide for this chapter. I would however like to thank the two reviews I did. Thanks guys so much, I find it much easier to make new chapters, I guess I'm inspired easily! I would also like to note that my professors are getting crazy and assigning TONS of homework but I'm going to try and update once a week! Please give me more inspiration for the next chapter, review!**

**New Roommate**

Kagome begins shoving the posters into the back of Inuyasha's trunk. "Man! These posters should really liven up our dorms!" Kagome winks at Sango and laughs. Kagome jumps up and down. "Especially that one poster of Legolas! Oh and that other poster of Johnny Deep, and the other one of Orlando Bloom AND Johnny Deep posing together with their cool pirate costumes on…AND…"

"Ok Kagome! We get the picture." Inuyasha blushes as Kagome wraps an arm around his neck. "Aww, is Inuyasha getting jealous? If they had a picture of you I would have bought it!" Kagome smiles while crushing Inuyasha with a hug. Inuyasha's eye twitches as he tries to remember what breathing felt like. "Ok, I forgive you for now!" Inuyasha playfully pokes Kagome in her side.

"I can't wait to put our posters up!" Everyone agrees with Sango, while starting their drive to their dorms. Kagome begins smiling evilly while glancing to the back seat at Sango and Miroku. 'Hehe…I shall make an evil plan! MUHAHAH, I shall call it…operation MS!' As soon as Inuyasha parks the car, Kagome jumps out of the car, dragging Inuyasha not far behind her. "Umm, so…how's it going Miroku?" Miroku blushes and scratches the back of his head. "It's ok, I enjoy sitting in the back of Inuyasha's car…alone…with you…and…yeah." 'Grr, I know Kagome did this on purpose…what is he doing?' Sango watches Miroku as he inches closer to her…

-With Inuyasha and Kagome-

"Ah! Man Kagome! I don't want them doing THAT in my car!" Kagome laughs and drags Inuyasha to his dorm. "Well Inuyasha, we might as well hang out in here, I don't think they will be back anytime soon! Hehehehe!" Inuyasha sweat drops and laughs. "Well Kagome…what do you want to DO?" Kagome blushes and looks at the bare walls. "Ah, well I think we need to sneak back to the car…and…get…the posters…and put them on your wall! Yeah! What a plan!" Inuyasha backs her up against one of the walls. "Well, I have some other ideas in mind…that you might enjoy just as well as I would!" Kagome blushes.

-With the other two-

Sango laughs. "Of course I'll go out with you! Shesh man no need to get all jumpy and jittery and stuff." Sango winks at him. "Well we better go find Inuyasha and Kagome, who knows what they're doing without us there!" Miroku nods and they begin their way to the dorms. "Well Sango, I suggest we go to my dorm first, they are most likely there since you two are going to have a few more roommates moving in…" Miroku snickers as Sango playfully hits the back of his head.

Sango tries to hide her laughing while they approach the new dwelling of Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku knocks on the door and begins to talk in a high pitch voice. "Room service!"

Inuyasha raises his eye brow and drags Kagome with him to the door. Though in the process they are still a bit side tracked…

"Hey Miroku…was that a thud against the door?" Miroku suspiciously raises an eyebrow and begins to unlock the door. "Hmm, it seems there are body masses against this door…" Miroku shoves the door a few more times, attempting to break into his own dorm. "Here Miroku let me try!" Right as Sango is shoving the door, for some reason there isn't any resistance from the inside of the door… "AHHHH! Guys you did that on purpose!" Sango looks up at everyone from her new found position on the floor. "Or not?" Sango watches as Inuyasha and Kagome FINALLY put an end to their kissing session.

"Well Sango, it turns out that my suspicion about them were correct! SO Inuyasha, how long can you hold your breath?"

Kagome blushes as bright as Inuyasha is blushing. "Anyways, let's put these posters up Inuyasha!" Miroku drags in two bags full of posters for their dorm. "Let's start on your 'side' of the dorm Inuyasha!"

"Ok, I want to put this Jedi poster up first! Hah I love Yoda…look how he's in mid air and everything! Hmm..."

"I really like how you guys have your dorm set up; you have the nice desks in the far corner of the room, both on either side of the window. You have your cool little fridge between the desks, as well as the TV sitting on top of it. It's cool that you guys get your own little boards to hand pictures of us on there! Aw, and they are both above your beds! Man, even your closets look nice!" Kagome looks to the left corner closest to her and points out the two closets.

"Well, thanks for the tour of our own rooms I don't think we would have ever figured that out!" Kagome shoves Inuyasha a bit. "Well, I think we should put this family guy poster on the wall next to your desk Inuyasha." Inuyasha nods and begins to put up his Albert Einstein quote on their door. ("Imagination Is More Important Than Knowledge. Knowledge Is Limited, Imagination Encircles The World.") "Hey don't look at me like that Miroku, I'll need all the inspiration on my wall to get me trough this semester!" Inuyasha begins to hang two more posters on the wall, one below the other. (-DESTINY- The choices we make, not the chances we take, determine our destiny.)(-CONTEMPLATION-If today was perfect there would be no need for tomorrow.)

"Well Sango, I think we should head back to our dorm room to see if our new roommates arrived yet. You guys should probably stay here because if our roommates happen to be there you two might scare them away!" Sango laughs and nods.

"See you two later!"

-With Kagome and Sango

"I wonder what our two roommates will be like Sango." Sango nods and they enter their dorm room. "Well I guess they've shown up while we were gone…hmm this person has a lot of pictures and posters…though most of them look like Sailor Moon. Look's like her name is...Shannon? According to this bracelet she has laying here…hmm this other person has some kind of letter. She has a weird name…does that say Kinky hoe_?"(A/N: I would like to note I didn't come up with that name, I was reading another fanfic and found it really hilarious! I couldn't resist!_) Sango squints at the small letters and shakes her head. "No, it's Kikyou…hmm…for some reason that name sounds familiar?" Kagome shrugs and they begin to get their posters up on the wall.


	15. An Early Morning

**Author's note: Hello! I would like to thank HanyouRiyumi and young kagome. Thanks! Because of the inspirational reviews, I'm updating! WOOO! Please review! I don't own Inuyasha, just the strange stories I create! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! I edited the first chapter; please tell me if you think its better that way, because if you guys think it is I will edit them all. REVIEW!**

**An Early Morning **

It was a bright sunny early morning, a great day to be outside, and apparently a good day for a bit of fun…

"Kagome! SHH they might think we are up to something if you keep laughing like that!"

"Heh, sorry Sango…should I start getting out the peanut butter and whip cream?" Sango nods and they both proceed on their way to complete their random mission of bothering the guys…

"Maybe they were stupid and left their dorm room unlocked and then we can sneak in…that would be awesome…hah they will both most likely still be sleeping…plus they will learn to keep their door locked too." Sango checks in the backpack that they brought to make sure she brought some eggs and a roll of toilet paper.

Sango jiggles the door knob and smiles. They carefully walk in and Kagome goes straight for Inuyasha. She hands Sango the whip cream and Kagome begins to open the peanut butter. Kagome drawls a little smiley face on Inuyasha's forehead and then drawls little designs on his face, on one side of his face she writes 'Kagome wuz here'. Once she gets done with the peanut butter she switches her 'weapon' with Sango and proceeds to give Inuyasha a whipped cream mustache as well as random other designs. Kagome decides she's done with the whipped cream and goes to see how Sango is doing with Miroku. She stifles a chuckle as she sees Sango trying to stuff a few eggs down his shirt, to make it look like he had boobs.

"Hehe, I wonder what Inuyasha would do if he woke up to eggs down his shirt…or pants…" Sango chuckles and hands her the eggs and some toilet paper.

"Hmm..." She takes about 6 eggs and carefully puts them in his pants, without breaking them, and stuffs random amounts of toilet paper in his shirt. "Are you done yet Sango?" Kagome pulls out a camera. Sango nods and smirks. "Luckily they sleep like logs…" Kagome takes several pictures of both of the guys and puts the camera away. Sango grabs the peanut butter and smears it on the door handle (inside room) and decides to use the rest of the whip cream by dumping it into Miroku's hair.

"Do you think we should stay in here to see what their first reactions are?" Kagome thinks about it for a bit and shakes her head. "They will be sleeping for 3 or 4 more hours; we can come back in a couple." Sango nods and they carefully leave the room, making sure they get nothing on them on the way out.

-Sango and Kagome's dorm room-

"Hey you two, have you met Kikyou yet?" Kagome and Sango shake their heads while Shannon, one of their other roommates, asks the question. "Well, I sure hope we all get along…" Kagome nods and analyzes Shannon. 'Well she seems like someone I can get along with.'

"Hey Shannon I think someone is calling you, though it's really hard to hear that phone of yours."

"Ahh thanks Kagome!" She stumbles over several obstacles and manages to get to her cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Kelly! Yeah I'm all moved in? Huh? WHAT? What did I tell you about bothering Simon…no Kelly…yes Kelly…he is only doing his job, you shouldn't have spit on him…actually you probably shouldn't have ran on stage in the first place and gave everyone the finger…or throw that shoe at the audience…when you said you were going to do that I thought you were kidding…I'm sure everyone will understand that you were under the influence of chocolate and pop…yea don't worry about it! Just apologize to Simon or something…he seems nice…he's 'not trying to be rude' he just tells everyone what he really thinks about the performances…I'm sure he's fun to be around in real life…ok, talk to you later!" Shannon looks over at her two new roommates and gives them a confused look. "Uh…guys why are your mouths hanging open?"

"Well, that wasn't the Kelly that ran onto the American Idol show (chapter 11) with a cape that seemed to be made out of bed sheets was it?"

"Why yes it was! I really didn't think she was actually going to do that…I even helped her make that cape and stuff…so she would stop asking me to help her in her plan of destroying American Idol…hehe…you guys should meet her sometime, I think you guys would get along great!"

"Man will Inuyasha be happy to hear about this! He will want to meet her, even though we all do enjoy American Idol. I'm sure it will be fun! Well, Sango and I should be heading out for a little bit but we will be back…eventually…"

"Hmm, Kelly had that same twinkle in her eye right before she 'ruined' American Idol…" Kagome and Sango laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, we will show you pictures later…muhahaha…"

-With Inuyasha and Miroku-

Snores could be heard 10 feet away from a door that held the names: Miroku, Inuyasha. That is, until something made a cracking sound, actually several cracking sounds.

Inuyasha begins to open one of his eyes half way trying to figure out what had awaken his wonderful sleep. 'Man, what has Miroku been eating…smells like…peanut butter and…whip cream…' Inuyasha yawns and raises his arms over his head, suddenly a few things registered in his mind that haven't the past 2 minutes. He turns to where he is laying once again on his back and looks down. "What the!"

Miroku's snores now ceased to exist and he as well looks around to try and figure out why there was a sudden noise. He begins to stand up, as Inuyasha watches him. "Hey uh Miroku, why do you have…umm boobs?" As soon as Miroku stands up several eggs fell out of his shirt and onto the floor. Oo "Umm, Inuyasha what's going on?"

Inuyasha laughs and points at Miroku. "Man, Miroku…haha…you should have seen your face hahaha…well...actually...you should see your face right now HAHAH" Miroku sighs and looks at Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha, do you still wet the bed? Miroku points to his pants and begins to laugh. "Haha, and maybe you even sleep walk too because…well…seems you have a smiley face on your forehead…made out of peanut butter to be precise, and well some kind of white stuff…and yea…man Inuyasha you must really be a disturbed person! You should go get that checked out!" Miroku continues to laugh at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just mumbles some words that no one else can hear.

"Fine! I'm going to go clean up…but I swear I never peed my pants ever before! Kinda feels a bit strange too…uh…Miroku? Where did those eggs come from that fell out of your shirt?" Inuyasha stands up and bits of egg shells falls out the bottom of his pants. Oo "Well…I will be back in like…however long it takes me to clean this egg crap off…" Inuyasha begins to turn the door handle and realizes that there was something on the handle as well. "Dang it, what have you been doing Miroku." Miroku laughs and points at Inuyasha's face.

"Haha, well it turns out that Kagome and possibly Sango are behind this…seeing as one side of your face says 'Kagome wuz here'!" Oo 'Well she better watch out…for I shall get her back!' Inuyasha opens the door becomes blinded from a blinding flash, his eye sight then returns and he finds Sango and Kagome laughing their heads off.

Kagome continues to take pictures of the both of them, though Inuyasha grabs her and sets her down in his 'nice' lap. He rubs his face against her. "Ahhh! Inuyasha!"

"Muhaha, who's laughing now Kagome?" Inuyasha tickles her and makes sure that most of what was on him is now on here. Flashes caught Kagome's attention and she looks over realizing that Sango is taking pictures.

"Hey, we should go get some eats! Well, you two better clean off first…oh and you too Miroku!"

Miroku wiggles his eyebrows towards Sango and she blushes. "Don't even think about it, everyone is to take separate showers! So GO GO GO!" Miroku hugs her and runs off to the showers. Inuyasha looks over to Kagome and winks at her Kagome laughs and playfully shoves him. 'Heh, I bet I can make him uncomfortable fast.' Kagome hugs him and whispers into his ear. "Sango might oppose about taking separate showers but I don't!" Kagome winks at Inuyasha. Oo


End file.
